


The Proposal

by teej_318



Series: Prompts for Camp NaNoWriMo April 2020 [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Established Mike and Will, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Mike Wheeler Loves Will Byers, The other characters are there but they are just mentioned and only appear briefly, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Will Byers Loves Mike Wheeler, no beta we die like men, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:12:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23433706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teej_318/pseuds/teej_318
Summary: Though Mike has always seemed against the idea of marriage, his argument against it were actually a distraction for him to pop the question and take Will by surprise.
Relationships: Will Byers & Mike Wheeler, Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Series: Prompts for Camp NaNoWriMo April 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650052
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	The Proposal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paladinscleric](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paladinscleric/gifts).



Mike checked himself one more time in the mirror. Although he normally wouldn't have put so much effort into his appearance, tonight was definitely an exception, as he had a major plan in place and he wanted everything to be absolutely perfect. Once he was satisfied that his hair had been tamed, he left the bathroom and returned to the kitchen of the apartment he shared with Will.

Will Byers, Mike's best friend and the love of his life. Their journey together began when they were five and Mike had simply asked Will to be his friend when he saw Will swinging alone on the playground. Will had said yes, and it was the best thing Mike had ever done. Through the years, they had remained close, through many ups and downs in their respective lives. Then, Mike realized that he was in love with Will and after some encouragement from his friends and family, and from Will's family, Mike had finally told Will how he felt. To Mike's great relief, Will had felt the same and they had been together ever since. 

That was five years ago, midway through Mike and Will's senior year of high school. Now, Mike had graduated from college with a bachelor's degree in criminal justice and was working toward his master's degree. Will was in his final semester of college, having taken a semester off to travel across Europe on his own (he and Mike had called each other every day and talked for at least an hour, wracking up both of their phone bills). 

Now, Mike was ready to take the next step in their relationship. Though he and Will often argued about marriage, the argument was Mike's way of distracting Will. Of course Mike wanted to marry Will, but he mislead Will into thinking that he didn't, in order to get Will up in arms about it and for Mike to strike when the moment was right. This night was going to be that night, he had decided.

Mike had been proper about preparing for the proposal. He had asked for the blessing of all of Will's family. Joyce, Jonathan and El were easy; they all said yes immediately and were entirely supportive. Jim, on the other hand, pretended that he didn't approve, but Mike later learned from Joyce that Jim had just been teasing him in an odd sort of way, and that Jim wholeheartedly supported their relationship.

Once he had received everyone's blessing, Mike enlisted the help of the rest of his friends to plan the proposal. Everyone would be there to celebrate the proposal, but Will would just assume Mike was taking him on a date. Before sprucing himself up for the evening, he had made sure all of his plans were in place, which his friends confirmed they were. 

When he returned to the kitchen, Mike's phone was ringing. He picked it up and saw that Joyce was calling him. He quickly answered the phone.

"Hey, everything okay?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, everything's great, sweetie," Joyce replied. "Everyone is here and ready to celebrate with you. Has Will gotten home yet?"

"No, but he should be here any minute. He texted a little while ago to let me know he was on his way. Gah, I'm so nervous, Joyce!"

"Don't worry, Mike, everything is going to be great!" Joyce said in a soothing tone. "Will loves you just as much as you love him. He's going to be so happy."

"He might die of shock when they bring out the ring," Mike said with a chuckle.

"He's gonna be happy," Joyce repeated. "We'll all be waiting for you guys to celebrate as soon as you two have talked."

Just then, the front door opened and Will walked into the apartment.

"Gotta go, see you soon," Mike hissed into his phone before he hung it up. 

Luckily, Will didn't notice that Mike had just abruptly ended a phone call. He took off his jacket and set it on the rack before he walked into the kitchen.

"Hey, Mikey," Will said, giving Mike a quick kiss.

"Hi, baby, how was your day?" Mike asked, trying to keep his nerves out of his voice. 

"Oh, it was okay. I think I did pretty okay on that test. Thanks again for helping me study for it."

"No problem, Will," Mike said, hesitating before he spoke again. "Hey listen, I've got a little surprise for you."

"For me?" Will asked, sounding surprised and beaming at Mike. "What's the occasion?"

"Oh, just thought I'd give you a nice dinner out for a change instead of making us stay in and eat at home. I booked us a nice dinner at that restaurant you love downtown."

Will gasped and he stood up to hug Mike.

"Mikey, baby! Oh my god you are a saint! I thought you seemed a little dressed up for staying in tonight, but I wasn't sure."

Mike chuckled.

"Yeah, I thought I'd clean up a bit so we can have ourselves a proper date."

"Well, I'll go and get ready, just give me a few minutes!"

Mike smiled at Will's retreating figure. He quickly reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring box, stroking it gently. 

* * *

Mike sat down in the booth he and Will were sharing. Will had been so caught up in getting straight to the menu that he didn't notice Mike slip the ring box to their waiter, who took it and pocketed it before Will could notice it. Mike ordered them some onion rings, Will's favorite, for an appetizer.

They were both looking through the menu when Mike casually brought up the idea of marriage again to Will. He asked if Will still thought it was something they should consider, given that they were both still in school, and Mike likely would be for a little while longer because he wanted to get his master's degree.

Will had gone off on his points about the perks of getting married. He was so engaged in the topic that he missed Mike motion to the waiter to bring out the appetizer and the surprise Mike had for Will. The waiter approached them just as Will was finishing up his argument.

"And in the end, what matters most is that we love each other. And what better way for us to show the whole world how much we love each other than by getting married? I mean, seriously, Mike I don't know why you're so opposed..."

Suddenly, Will stopped, stammering as he noticed the onion rings had arrived. They were piled up from largest to smallest and looked almost like a Christmas tree of onion rings. But that wasn't what had grabbed his attention. At the topic of the pile, on top of a napkin that separated it from the onion rings, was a ring box.

"What? Wha...?" Will stammered as he stared down at the ring box before he looked up at Mike, who was smiling at Will.

Wordlessly, Mike reached across the table and opened the box, revealing the ring inside. The ring had an aquamarine jewel on it, symbolizing Will's birth month of March. Will remained speechless while Mike continued to smirk at him, looking triumphant. 

"Now that ought to shut you up," Mike said in a teasing tone.

Will burst out into laughter which quickly turned to tears as Mike pulled the ring out of the box and stood up from his seat in the booth and walked around it to Will's side. Mike bent down on one knee, taking Will's left hand in both of his own. The chatter around them had died down as everyone realized a proposal was taking place, but Will wasn't aware of it. All he could see, hear and think about was Mike.

"Will Byers, you've always made me a happy person," Mike said, keeping his voice calm and steady as he spoke. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. We've been through thick and thin together since we were five years old. And I realize that I want to go through my whole life with you by my side, Will. Because I love you. I love you with all of my heart. So, Will Byers, will you marry me?"

Tears were forming in Mike's eyes as he spoke to Will. By the end of his speech, Mike was crying, but he kept his voice steady as he asked Will to marry him. He didn't have to wait long, as Will immediately started nodding after Mike stopped speaking.

"Yes, I'll marry you! Oh, Mike!" Will exclaimed.

"Thank god," Mike said as he quickly slipped the ring onto Will's ring finger before standing up.

Will launched himself into Mike's embrace and they two hugged each other as they both cried tears of happiness. Applause from the neighboring tables started to break out, causing both Mike and Will to laugh. When they broke their hug, Will pulled Mike in for a kiss, which caused the applause to get louder. They kissed for several moments before finally ending it, both of them wiping away tears. 

"I love you, Mike. I love you so much."

"I love you, too, Will. And I've got one more surprise for you," Mike said with a hint of mischief in his tone.

"Are you trying to make me cry even more tonight?" Will asked, causing Mike to laugh.

Mike took Will's hand in his own and led him through the restaurant, all thought of the onion rings gone from both of their minds. He led Will to one of the party rooms in the back of the restaurant. 

"What are we doing here?" Will asked, looking confused.

"Well, our friends and family wanted to be with us to celebrate our engagement," Mike explained. 

"No..." Will started before Mike opened the door.

A loud chorus of "SURPRISE" greeted them as soon as the door was open. Joyce, Jim, Jonathan, El, Dustin, Lucas, Max, Nancy, Karen and Holly were yelling cheers as Mike and Will walked into the room.

Will turned to Mike, who was beaming at him.

"This day is perfect, Mike," Will said, close to tears again. "Thank you."

"It's what you deserve, my love," Mike said, giving Will a kiss on the forehead before walking into the room and greeting their friends with hugs.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this! Thanks to @paladinscleric aka Whitney for requesting this story!
> 
> Bonus points if you can tell me which famous person's proposal I based Mike's proposal on!
> 
> This is the first of my series of prompts I'll be writing this month for Camp NaNoWriMo. I'll be getting to more in the coming days, and working on others that I've come up with on my own. If you have any ideas for any Byeler, Reddie and/or Freebat one-shots you'd like me to write, send them my way!


End file.
